Time we never were
by yoakechi
Summary: "[BREAKING NEWS] Ladybug passed away in her battle with Hawkmoth. The conditions in which it occurred have still not been revealed to the public. Chat noir has been missing in acti-" TV is turned off...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

 **Revealed**

* * *

"C-Chat Noir..." she wimpered. Her vision was hazy. She could only make out from the shiny green balls amidst the black that her partner was there. His ever glowing eyes were consumed by the tears. Over everything, it seemed he was unaware of the very fact.

"It isn't your fault" she mustered any remaining strength. Her wound detriorated by time and let more blood flow out of her body. Her time was up. Dying in the arms of her partner... How nice it would have been if it was Adrien...

Yeah, Adrien...

In her short life, she never got a chance to confess her love for him.

"C-Chat N-Noir... U-ugh!" she coughed out some blood. The kitty still held onto her, still unable to process the turn of events. His grip would only tighten on her with every minute. He didn't want to let her go it would seem. But she was at the end of her lifespan. She could see the heaven calling.

"P-l-leas-se.."

Her miraculous was wearing off. Her identity would be finally revealed. She had a moment of panic but she calmed down soon. It didn't matter anymore. Now that she was dying, she didn't have to worry about putting her friends in danger because of her dual life. Further, she felt relieved. Atleast one person would know what happened to her. Atleast one person...

She caressed his cheeks which were overflowing with tears. She wanted him not to blame himself for her death. This might be the toughest on him of all people. She felt truly sorry but there wasn't much she could do either. Her eyes were being filled with tears...

"Kitty..."

The miraculous completely wore off. She could tell as Chat was surprised: more than what she had expected. He should be too.. afterall, it was the clumsy 'Marinette' who was the real Ladybug. She can't help it anymore... even if he was disappointed, she was 'Ladybug'.

The strength was leaving her. Her vision was turning white. Who had thought she was going to die today? She will miss her parents and their little bakery where she spent her whole life. She will miss her friends who loved her much. She will miss the love of her life Adrien. She really wanted to go on that trip with him tomorrow. She wanted to fight more villains with Chat.

Atleast she was able to protect what was important...

"P-please... tell Adrien..."

And she hoped she could convey

"t-that... I... I... l-loved-d h-himm..."

her feelings to her love...

* * *

Her eyes closed. The black cat was struck by horror of what occurred and what he had heard. This did not happen. This could not be happening... not while he was alive...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **A/n:** It's been a long time since I actually wrote a fanfic; almost 4-5 years. I'm a little rusty but I hope you like it. This will be a short story of small chapters. It was originally supposed to be a comic but I'm seriously lacking drawing skills.

Let me know what you think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter-2**

 **Ignorance**

From the looks on their faces, Adrien knew he was not welcome there. He was absent only for a few weeks but he didn't expect such a difference. As he exntered, he could see Nino force a smile on his face. There was a flash of horror on Alya's face before it returned Nino's smile. Nathaniel refused to look at him. Chloe's face became so hard to read.

Adrien wasn't as much bothered as he thought he would by his friends' irregular behaviour. What troubled him the most was the empty seat behind him. Right behind him...

.

.

.

Was it always empty?

.

.

.

Wasn't someone supposed sit there?

.

.

.

Someone with a ...

Adrien's head began to hurt. His teacher was concerned but he dismissed her worries. He proceeded to take his seat and push back his questions for other time. He smiled at Nino who asked if he was alright. Adrien flashed that smile of his he learnt not so long ago and replied in the affirmative. His head still hurt. He simply chose to ignore it. Rather he had no choice but to ignore it. Something else ached more than his head.

.

.

.

It was his heart.

* * *

Nino could see Alya visibly shaking. Asking her if she was alright was clearly understating the situation. Seeing 'him' right now wasn't the easiest thing, especially not for Alya. He couldn't even concentrate on his classes thinking about her, about what she was going through. He still had to put on a strong facade. If he breaks, he doesn't know what will happen to Alya.

It was too painful to look at his best friend.

Nino held her close as he sat beside her on the bench. She did a good job holding onto herself till the classes were over. Would it be possible for them to go to the peaceful days before anything happened? He doubted it. Even if it did, no one would forget what happened 'that' day.

If there was something he could do to ease Alya's pain, everyone's pain...

For now, all he could do is support her and be strong. He couldn't let all 'her' efforts go to waste. He couldn't. He had to protect Alya...

.

.

.

and

.

.

.

Adrien Agreste

* * *

Adrien Agreste returned home to greet empty corridors. He reached his room, laid his bag aside and fell on his bed. His head stopped hurting.

He closed his eyes, trying to rest. As he did, a lone tear fell from his eyes.

His head stopped hurting. He wasn't physically wounded. But ...

His heart ache...

It wouldn't stop...

Everytime, he remembered that empty seat behind his own...

More tears spilled from his eyes. He curled like a child and began sobbing.

Everytime he remembered that seat behind his, his heart ached crazy.

The worst part was – He didn't even know _why_.

* * *

 **A/n:** Thank you so much LyueZ and the two guests who left a review ont he first chapter. I'm glad that you liked it. They provided such a boost of confidence after making a comeback. Also, thank you for everyone who either fav-ed or followed this story. I hope this story keeps you interested in the future too.


End file.
